Shearpoint
Located high atop the Pale's southern mountains, Shearpoint is the most formidable of all Dragon Lairs. It is a location of an ancient Word Wall, guarded by a dragon and a terrifying Dragon Priest. This is Krosis, one who holds one of eight masks needed to unlock the Konahrik Mask of Labyrinthian . Notes *As with other Dragon Lairs, the dragon doesn't appear until you have completed Dragon Rising. * You learn all three Words of Power at once from Shearpoint's World Wall, unlike all other Word Walls, which each bestow only one Word of Power. *The Words of Power obtained here are Zul (Voice) Mey (Fool) Gut (Far) . *The location of Shearpoint can be learned from Town or Hold Guards. Once overheard, you can actually fast travel directly to it, as it is revealed as if traveled to prior. It is unknown if this is a bug or intended. *A quick way to find Shearpoint is by fast traveling to Fellglow Keep. You should see the dragon shrine marker once you arrive. It is recommended to save the game before fighting the dragon and the Dragon Priest. *Be sure to check the Dragon Lair every few days in game time, as the dragon respawns in the exact spot which can be very useful for leveling or harvesting Dragon Bones and Dragon Scales. *Krosis may use his Staff of Fireballs when he attacks, which does fifteen feet of splash damage, and has a high hit point reduction. Shooting arrows, and dodging his fireballs, are a good way to defeat him, because Krosis is constantly on the move, and may summon Frost Atronachs if you get too close (or if you use Storm Call), making melee difficult. If you stumble upon his burial site when at a low level, it is recommended to use a companion, such as Mjoll the Lioness, and/or the horse Shadowmere. *Due to this fight being outside, a powerful shout that works only outside, such as Storm Call or Call Dragon, may prove highly beneficial- at best, Odahviing or the lightning bolts will deal large damage to Krosis and the dragon, and at worst the lightning bolts will make Krosis use up some of his magicka summoning Frost Atronachs, and Odahviing will absorb a few attacks by acting as a distraction). *If Dragon Rising is completed, it is wise to attack the dragon with arrows or magic BEFORE approaching the Word Wall. Take care of the dragon first while keeping your distance from the Word Wall during the fight. After the fight, you will want to save. Then, approach the Word Wall with caution, therefore you don't have to worry about Krosis and the dragon ganging up on you. *If you simply wish to get to the Word Wall to obtain the shout without much fuss, then a good strategy is to take out the dragon on the hillside, leaving Krosis alone, and dash for the wall. Once at the wall activate the Become Ethereal shout and wait until you have the 3 words for the shout. then make a swift exit before the shout wears off and you can be harmed again. *The message written on the Word Wall translates: : "Modir fin Gut wahlaan qethsegol zeymahii vahrukt, Oskar fin Mey, wen Zul loa sahlo, ahrk ni sahrot Thu'um do ok brod" - Skyrim Offical Game Guide : Which Translates as: : "Modir the far raised thisstone for his brother, Oskar the Fool, whose Voice was weak, and not the mighty Thu'um of his clan." - Skyrim Offical Game Guide Bugs *Upon return visits to the wall, the chanting voices indicating a word of power will still play even after having learned the word (360/PS3/PC). *The "sizzling" sound on approaching the wall also recurs, without any word being highlighted of course (PC). *Both the priest's coffin and the chest reset after the player has been absent for some time. The priest's coffin has its lid back on but does not seem to be occupied (tested by casting a Fire Rune), but the chest has been refilled with high-level loot, including Ebony Armor (PC). Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Masks